


《歲月靜好》｜漫威（鐵蟲親情向）

by dt910189



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, 漫威
Genre: M/M, 歐美, 親情向, 電影
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 06:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21295343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dt910189/pseuds/dt910189
Summary: 三篇系列文之三，可單篇觀看
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark, 鐵蟲 - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	《歲月靜好》｜漫威（鐵蟲親情向）

**Author's Note:**

> 三篇系列文之三，可單篇觀看

天堂的時間流動和人界不一樣。

雖說還沒有一個準確的數值，但這裡的時間確實流動得較於緩慢，以致於他才來這裡不過兩、三個年頭，待在人界的那個孩子，卻早已成年許久了，而這邊的他們並不會老化，就這麼維持著逝世前的樣貌，在這個世界中，以另一種方式存活著。

說也奇怪，即便這個世界上真的有天堂和地獄，男人也從未想過自己會進入天堂，而這個地方和人們想像的相差甚遠，沒有雲朵、沒有神，甚至他連天使也沒見過，整個天堂看著其實和人界並無區別，就是這裡的人們悠閒了些，不過當然，他們依舊做著自己生前喜愛的活動，以自己來舉例的話，他每天都忙著鑽研那些過去沒來得及研究的實驗，食物和睡眠不再是必需品，他可以整個星期都將自己藏在實驗室內，無人察覺。

急促的敲門聲傳至耳邊，男人在前去開門和讓賈維斯封鎖實驗室的抉擇間搖擺不定，最終還是想起了自己上一次封鎖了實驗室的後果後，才無奈地為自己的好友開了門，「嘿，娜塔莎！新裝備使用得如——喔，這次又怎麼了？」

男人才開了門，便看見娜塔莎若無其事倚著牆的模樣，他順著好友的眼神看向廚房，只見一名有些眼熟的長者在吧檯前擺弄些什麼，男人翻了翻白眼，他不知道自己要提醒所有人多少遍，他們不需要食物及熱量就能生存。娜塔莎像是讀懂了他的眼神，也沒打算安慰對方，就這麼逕自地走向了用餐區，隨意地拿起了隊長剛烤好的小餐包便是一咬，「吃點東西才不會那麼空虛，你不會想餓著肚子去見他的。」

「等等，什麼？那裡真的出事了？」他聞言愣了愣，似乎是沒想到人界真的出了事，不經思考便問了出聲。老實說，他還是無法理解這個地方的運行規則，只是來到這裡後，他和娜塔莎聽聞了幾種重返人界的方式，卻沒想到真的在其中找到了有效的作法，而雖說只能在人界停留幾小時，也沒人能看見他們，但總歸還是能填補他們思念故人的心情。

他們甚至曾經一同參與過自己的葬禮，男人還記得自己在世時，曾向誰開過這樣的玩笑——”一個熱鬧的葬禮聽起來怎麼樣？辦得像個派對，就沒人會意識到那是場葬禮了，對嗎？“，只是誰又能想到，他真的有幸參與了自己的葬禮，但看著好友們一個個不捨的神情，他只希望自己往常隨意就能調侃人的能力得以發揮如常。不過這樣的希望，最終還是沒能突破那道生與死的界線，說底，那裡的人們怎麼也無法看見他們、聽見他們，而面對娜塔莎有些擔憂的目光，他也只是笑了笑，他們都知道那群傻瓜會為了他們悼念許久，但人生畢竟有悲歡離別，誰又何嘗能不經歷這樣痛徹心扉的悲傷呢？

「不，沒人出事。」她饒有興趣地看著他的反應，也只有在提起這種事情時，東尼才會一如反常的亂了手腳，而即便人已逝去，最令他擔憂的還是那個世界的人們，那個男人在這點上至始至終都未曾變過。有時他們確實會希望那人能夠自私一些，但卻怎麼也開不了口，他們都知道，那人總是將所有的罪惡扛至肩上，願意用自己僅存的一切換取所有人的幸福，這樣沈重的——說是信念也好，贖罪也罷，但那終歸是那個男人選擇的道路，而他們能做的只是陪伴在他的身旁，就這麼靜靜地守護著他，「但我想你會需要去看看他。」

娜塔莎領著他來到了一間實驗室，他知道這個地方，這是那個孩子成年後建造的小天地，整體風格沾染上了一些年輕人的活力，但仔細觀察，卻能在許多角落發現自己在世時的種種痕跡。他有些不解地看向了身旁的好友，他不明白娜塔莎帶自己來此處的目的為何，看著那兩人有些無趣的視訊互動，這莫非是娜塔莎的新嗜好不成？只是不久前還在自己身旁的女子，此刻卻不見了蹤影，任他怎麼找尋，也沒見那人有一絲的回應。

正當他打算重返天堂時，沙發上那人的舉動卻引起了他的注意，男子一臉不可置信地奔向了控制面板前，著手便操縱起了些什麼，他認得那個表情，而看來這就是娜塔莎讓自己待在這裡的目的了。面前那個曾經青澀的少年，已然成為了能夠獨當一面的科學家，雖說做事還是有些莽撞，但不得不說，自己確實沒看錯人。

在聽見人工智慧的聲音時，男人欣慰地笑了，他還真沒想過自己有天也會成為了和賈維斯有些相像的人工智慧，而看著那人在自己的全息投影前落淚的模樣，葬禮時曾有過的疼痛又一次地打上了自己的心頭，男人沒忍住為他拭去淚水的手，更是安慰似的在那人的額間烙上一吻。

他知道自己無法被看見，更是沒能令對方聽見他，只是恍惚間，他似乎聽見了人工智慧與自己的聲音契合地重疊著，彷彿就這麼透過它，將自己無盡的思念毫無保留地傳遞給了對方。

只見那人聞聲愣了愣，抬眼便和他對上了視線，他無法分辨那人究竟是在看著人工智慧，抑或是自己，只是在那瞬間，他像是回到了從前，甚至有種——他從未離開的錯覺。


End file.
